


Too Close for (Dis)Comfort

by sue_dreams (raegan_1)



Series: February Fic Fest [11]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, M/M, novelis!Lex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raegan_1/pseuds/sue_dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Close for (Dis)Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my little [February Fic Fest](http://sue-dreams.livejournal.com/tag/febff) thing. Prompt from a list picked up somewhere a year or more ago was, _sleeping on someone_. References a larger universe from the series [Author meets Alien, Writes (More) Porn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1048961) universe @ AO3. It's not required to read the rest, but if you enjoy this, you'll probably enjoy the rest.

It starts with a scratching sensation on his scalp. Lex tries to shift, but he's stuck between Clark's chest and... is that the ceiling? Lex wiggles a hand out comfirm that yes, that feels like the popcorn texture of the ceiling.

It's the middle of the night and Lex was woken by the _ceiling_. His boyfriend wears tights and floats in his sleep. Vampires are real. This is Lex's life now. Just like the books he writes, but better because it's real.

Lex can't help the laughter that escapes him, tired and giddy. There's a sudden swooping as Clark wakes up and his body loses its anti-gravity ability. They plummet toward the floor before Clark catches them again and lowers them down and over onto the bed. Lex rolls off, though not very far, given the limits of the full-size mattress. Lex needs to have a bigger one ordered.

"Lex?" Clark says quietly, probably confused and definitely still groggy.

"Go back to sleep," Lex tells him, patting his chest but not rolling back into Clark. Waking up on the ceiling once was enough. Instead, Clark curls over Lex and mumbles something in inquiry. "It's fine. I'm just happy."


End file.
